


Perfect work of Art

by Ladyoftheloch



Series: Tian Shan Week 2018 [4]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Day four perfection, Flirting, Gangsters, M/M, Tattoos, Tumblr Prompt, tianshanweek, tianshanweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftheloch/pseuds/Ladyoftheloch
Summary: TianShan WeekDay Four - PerfectionMo Guan Shan has a client he secretly admires, and he wants to finish the tattoo in the best way possible





	Perfect work of Art

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing this as a challenge from Tumblr!
> 
> This is part four of seven to be posted between 25th August and 1st September 2018.
> 
> Day 1 Vacation   
> Day 2 Wound  
> Day 3 Sinner  
> Day 4 Perfection   
> Day 5 Fear  
> Day 6 Eventually  
> Day 7 Freestyle
> 
> These do not link with my Lost before you series. They stand alone.

The tattoo artist quickly set up his back room in preparation for his next customer. He cleaned and disinfected the black leather portable bed and put cling film on it, he got out latex gloves, prepared ink, checked his equipment, put fresh clean needles in his machine and looked over the rendering he had already printed out for the piece he was finishing today.

His client?

That was a secret, none of his staff knew who was coming, he recorded nothing in his records of names or telephone numbers. The store was even closed tonight, so no one would disturb them. His client demanded complete secrecy at all times, and Mo Guan Shan didn’t care as long as he got to complete his piece of art currently three quarters finished on his client’s hip and ass. The piece comprised of a dragon and a phoenix. Any tattoo artist in China would be well versed in Triad tattooing and the spiritual meaning behind it. This piece had the quintessential dragon for dark and the phoenix for light. Yin and yang. The dragon embodied everything that was bad and aggressive and the phoenix stood for justice and good. Triads believed in balance.

Contrary to popular belief Triads do not go boldly walking around displaying their ink (unless they were young troublesome ones who couldn’t give a fuck who saw their tattoos). Tattoos could were distinguishable, so any criminal worth his weight would never have any that would easily identify them to the police. The Chinese Triads differed to their Japanese counterparts, who walked around fully tattooed from head to toe, uncaring who saw them. They were more secretive.

A knock interrupted Mo’s musing and a tall, sleekly black haired dude walked in. He had on a black suit and a white shirt which was open at the collar. This guy was big, muscled although not in an over the top way, but fucking gorgeous muscles nonetheless. Mo was thankful this gangster walked into his store to get his ink done.

Their gazes met.

Mo had been working on this guy’s tattoo for a few weeks now and every time they looked at each other something sparked and ignited between them. He was too old to blush but his pulse was racing.

“Take off your clothes, I think we can get it finished tonight.” Mo patted the table in front of him and steeled himself for what came next.

The man watched the Mo the whole time as he took off his suit jacket, hanging it on the door, next he shucked off his expensive shoes and dropped his trousers to the floor, leaving him in snug black underwear which made Mo’s mouth go dry. The guy grinned at him as though he could see Mo’s inner thoughts, he slowly unbuttoned his crisp white shirt and hung that up to.

This fine specimen of the male human form was.......stunning. Mo could never stop his eyes from wandering over the broad shoulders, strong arms, long fingered hands, trim waist, finely muscled abs, a mouth watering V and long, long legs which made Mo want to lick them from top to bottom. Even his feet were sexy.

“The underwear too.” Mo said it respectfully, but inside he just wanted to get his eyes on the impressive piece of meat between his clients legs, the guy was thick, Mo imagined he would hurt in the best way if they fucked. Mo swallowed and looked away, if he continued he would have to tattoo with a hard on.

“Hop up, I think if you lie on you side with your thigh resting on the bed I can get to the area I have to finish.” The man very rarely spoke to him, in fact he often fell asleep while his tattoo was being done, his eyes had black circles beneath them, like being a gangster was exhausted.

The black haired man walked slowly towards the bed, his thick cock swung and his heavy balls looked potent. He came around to Mo’s side and sat on the bed, their thighs brushed. Sometimes Mo thought he did it on purpose to rile him up. Well it was fucking working, tattooing with a hard on was becoming a secret skill of his. When his customer arranged himself on the bed, Mo cast a critical eye over his work. The dragon clung menacingly to the firm tanned side leading to the hip, and the phoenix was unfinished, the outline was there from last time. It covered what was the most perfect ass he had ever worked on. It was perfection.

He dipped his needle into the ink and taking a handful of firm hard ass cheek, he leaned close, so close his breath puffed on the warm skin he was permanently marking with his art. Mo Guan Shan got to work filling, shadowing the wings of this mythical bird. Silence washed over the room, the only sounds were the noise from his machine, his overly loud slightly panting breaths, and his clients quiet moans when Mo’s needle dug deep in places.

Mo’s hand never moved from that perfect ass, his concentration was total.

He nearly jumped out of skin when a hard hand cupped his crotch, squeezing his half hard cock firmly. Mo’s eyes met his client’s and he saw mischief there. How was he going to concentrate on his job when his body was distracting him in the best way. Not one to spoil the fun, he grinned and carried on.

“Be careful not to make me move, I don’t want to make a mistake on such a fine piece of ass.” Mo snorted with a small laugh, then a groan was torn from him when the man busied himself with unzipping Mo’s black jeans. A hot hand plunged inside and grabbed his cock firmly. This was going to be the best tattoo session ever.


End file.
